


heather by conan gray pt. ii

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i listen to that song too much
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	heather by conan gray pt. ii

these rewrites of heather from different perspectives are killing me

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Meb7OWe75-M>

like oh my GOD i've never had that issue of liking two people at once ~~(and if i did i'd never admit it)~~ but also if i did i'd stream that on repeat y'know

i'm going to listen to it on repeat anyways because it makes me think about everything ever

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAqiShu7Slg>

"i should have never kissed you"

that line ended me i'm dead i'm deceased

~~lmao flashback to my sisters in my room at midnight "have you ever kissed anyone??" "maybe" "in this bed!!" "maybe" and then they both screamed and i kicked them out so i could sleep that was nice~~

~~okay anyways~~

and the original is still so good

these are the things worth living for

dancing to sad songs and heartbroken poetry and skin stained with hair dye 

moral of the story stream heather by conan gray


End file.
